


Epitome

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [87]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Clumsiness, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Microfic, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Hau is clumsy and Gladion loves him.





	Epitome

When Hau and Gladion leave a store with their bags full of potions and poke balls, Hau trips and drops his bag, sending Ultra Balls scattering all over the ground.

“You really are the epitome of a clumsy dork,” Gladion says, helping his boyfriend collect his belongings.

“Huh?” Hau says, Gladion’s choice of wording flying over his head; Gladion rolls his eyes, but a smile twitches on his lips.


End file.
